


I Want to be Serious With You

by PetramosSaviour



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetramosSaviour/pseuds/PetramosSaviour
Summary: A collection of one Petramos one-shots.





	1. When did you fall for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Petra is curious and has a question for JR. (Set before JR lost her job as a lawyer, set somewhere after Petra and JR became serious.)

It was rare that Petra and JR had a whole weekend together, undisturbed and alone. If it wasn’t Petra’s weekend to have Anna and Ellie, she was busy running an event at the Marbella and the Marbella wasn’t exactly known for hosting small events. Each event Petra oversaw was time consuming, planned perfectly to a t and always seemed to overrun into the early hours of the morning. As soon as all the guests either went home or retired to their rooms she welcomed nothing more than retreating to her suite, making sure her calls were forwarded to her new assistant, who she brought in because of Krinsha’s absence, and sleeping in as late as she possibly could into the next day before she needed to put her business head back on. Leaving absolutely no room in between to spend time with JR, a few texts exchanged between the two were the most they seemed to achieve on these busy weekends.

And likewise with JR, if she wasn’t busy with her many clients making sure she had every detail of information to nail her latest case, she would spend boring weekend evenings alone either at her apartment or up in Petra’s suite while Petra manned the fort downstairs. She enjoyed being in the company of Petra’s surroundings, but it just wasn’t the same as Petra actually being there with her. And a lot less enjoyable of course. 

But this weekend was an exception. Rafael had Ellie and Anna from school pickup on Friday to Sunday evening, JR wasn’t meeting a new client until Monday morning and the Marbella was quiet all weekend. Nothing the staff couldn’t handle on their own. The two had planned to take full advantage of this weekend. Dinner and drinks on Saturday evening but starting with a lazy Friday evening spent in bed watching whatever peaked their fancy on Netflix on JR’s laptop since Petra still refused to install a tv in her bedroom. 

JR was sat up right in bed resting against back against the headboard while Petra was more relaxed leaning into JR. Her head so ever slightly rested on JR’s shoulder and one arm lay draped over her girlfriends lap, who was lazily tracing her fingers along her arm.

“I wouldn’t have picked you as the cheesy romance type.” Petra said. JR had chosen the movie before Petra had a say but there was no objection to it.

“Hm?” JR responded, her attention still glued to the scene playing out on the laptop screen. The guy and the girl were in a similar position to them, lounging in bed, talking about their relationship.

Petra shrugged. “I though you would be more into the crime or action movies. Not the cheesy unrealistic romantic ones. I’m not even into those.”

JR laughed. “I deal with crime all the time, I need a break from it. Even if it is through cheesy movies.” She brought Petra’s hand up to her mouth and kissed it.

“I never watched this much tv before I met you, you know.” She settled back down and tried to focus on the movie JR was so engrossed in.

~When did you fall for me?~ The female character asked as she gazed into the male characters eyes. And just like that, Petra began to wonder the same thing about her own relationship. She shifted on the bed so she could subtly look up at JR. When did JR fall for me? Why did she fall for me? These were questions she had never thought about before but now she was dying to know.

5 minutes had passed since, JR could tell Petra’s focus was no longer on the movie as she could feel Petra’s gaze. “Is my face more entertaining than the movie?” She shifted and turned to face Petra.

Petra quickly snapped out of her daydream. “What?” 

JR raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been staring at me for an awfully long time. What’s up?”

Petra shrugged it off with laugh, startled she had been staring for that long. She had been so caught up in her thoughts, she forgot the woman she was thinking about was actually there right next to her. “Nothing.”

JR leaned over and tapped the space bar on the laptop pausing the movie. “Come on, what is it? I know you don’t like romance movies but you’re clearly thinking about something.”

“I am thinking about the movie actually.” Petra admitted, which was partially true. “She just said something that got me thinking.”

“The part where she asked him to take her to New York? Because we can do that you know, my brother still lives down-“

Petra interrupted with a laugh. “No not that part.”

“Oh? Then what?”

Petra hesitated. “She wanted to know when he fell for her.”

JR frowned in confusion, not quite grasping at what Petra was trying to say.

“When did you fall for me?”

“Oh.” JR’s eyes widened, not quite expecting that question. 

“Why did you fall for me?” She carried on.

JR turned on her side to face Petra properly. “You want to know?” She quipped.

“Yes, that’s why I asked.” She responded with a frown, not picking up on her girlfriends wit.

“Okay, sorry, I’ll be serious. I guess it was when I saw your barriers begin to break down.” 

“What do you mean?”

“When I was first contacted by the blackmailer they told me how awful you supposedly were and I believed it. I had one job and that was to lock you up and I was going to do it no matter what.” 

“I still can’t believe you were working to jail me for a murder I didn’t commit.” 

JR grabbed Petra’s hand. “Baby, come on. I know we agreed not to talk about that again but you asked me why I fell for you and that’s part of it.”

Petra squeezed JR’s hand in response. “Sorry.” She said and motioned for her to carry on. 

“When I first met you, you were an ice queen. You accused me of being a crook and obviously then I didn’t know I was going to fall for you.”

Petra shifted uncomfortably. She always cringed when she thought back to the moment where she had been so rude to JR upon first meeting her. “You’re the only one who calls me ice queen you know.”

JR laughed. “Well at the time it was true. I was lead to believe you were a cold person and you showed me exactly that. But then when I saw how upset you got over the mention of your girls when the whole screw situation happened, I saw a different side of you.” 

A soft smile crossed Petra’s face.

“It was nice to see a vunerable side. If I hadn’t of seen that side of you I don’t think we would be here today.” 

“Is that it?” Petra asked.

“No, although it certainly did help. You were so head strong wanting to clear your name and get back to business I didn’t think a vulnerable side to you existed.” JR carried on. “But you were there for me when I needed to talk to someone about my mother, you helped get her in to see a specialist, I’ve never had such an personal relationship with a client before. And it was nice. Refreshing.” JR added. 

Petra’s attention was locked on JR. The laptop had since gone to sleep and had slipped further down the bed away from them, the movie was long forgotten about. 

“But I only really considered our relationship a friendship though. You were a convenient shoulder to cry on. Although I admit I could sense you felt a different way about me, I just went a long with it. It had been a while since I was in female company and my last relationship was a while back so who was I to turn down no strings attached sex? I didn’t know that was going to happen between us. I’ve had flings in the past that never lead to anything, I thought this was going to be the same.” 

“Well neither did I.” Petra shrugged. “I had never slept with women before and didn’t really picture myself doing so. Until you, of course.” She reassured.

“That night wasn’t meaningless though. Sure it was supposed to be a one night stand but you were different, it felt different.” 

“So why did you turn me down when I did that stupid romantic gesture? So totally not me by the way, all Rafael’s idea.” Petra rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t expect it. At all. We had met under the completely wrong circumstances and you were my client.”

“So if it wasn’t after we had sex, when was it?” 

“The day you followed me and wrecked your car. She laughed.

“So it was the night you came to my suite?”

“Yes. I didn’t realise how much I actually missed being in your company until you followed me and told me how you felt. I knew you felt some type of way towards me, I just saw it as a bit of fun at first and once the case was over we would go our separate ways. And then I realised that the feelings I had towards you were not going to go away especially after you admitted how you felt. I actually went back to my date-“

“You did?!” Petra interrupted.

JR laughed. “Yes. But in my defence it was a crappy date! But I left after 10 minutes because I needed time to process what you said to me, that’s when I ended up at yours.” 

Petra was taken aback. She hadn’t expected that at all. For Petra, she could pin point it exactly. The day she broke down in the stairwell and JR comforted her was the day she began to feel a little more about JR. Not quite love at first sight, but the feelings came quick for her. But to hear that JR’s feelings had steadily began to grow for her made her feel a way she had never felt before.

JR noticed she had gone quiet. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.. I’m fine.”

“Did I say something? Because I was just trying to tell you that my feelings for you had built up over weeks-“

“No.” Petra said. “I’ve never felt like this before.” She admitted. “I’ve never had someone want me before.” 

“Rafael?” JR questioned.

Petra laughed. “Rafael stole me from my fiancé out of spite and even then I was going to marry Lachlan for money. And Milos and Chuck were only ever business deals. No one has actually wanted me before.”

“You don’t have to doubt Petra. I came to you because I wanted you.”

Petra breathed a carefree sigh and softly smiled at JR. “It feels nice. What we have feels so good.” 

JR leaned over and dropped a kiss on Petra’s lips. “It does. Not to mention...” She placed another kiss. “Tall... blonde.. hot.”

Petra giggled pushed her away. “I knew you had a type.”

“Kidding! I’m kidding.” JR laughed. “You’re kind, funny, smart...” she trailed off. “Not like anyone I’ve met before and that’s what pulled me in. The tall, blonde and hot part is just a bonus.”

Petra giggled again. If it was possible, you would see her heart glowing. She really did feel like she had something special with JR and JR’s words just proved it. 

“Enough with the soppiness. Let’s leave it to these two.” She said as she went to drag the laptop back up to them.

“Wait.” Petra grabbed her arm and stopped her from reaching the laptop. “Well now I know when you fell for me, do you not want to know when I fell for you?” 

JR let out a smug laugh. “I know exactly when it was.” 

“What? How?” She frowned.

“I can read you like a book Petra. It was the day in the stairwell when I touched your knee-“

Petra’s mouth opened in shock and she let out a defeated laugh.

“See I told you. The way you looked at me then was different to all the ways you had looked at me before.” JR shrugged. “I just knew.”

Petra rolled her eyes. “I thought we were leaving the soppiness to these two.” She motioned to the laptop. 

JR leaned back over to Petra and placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips. 

“Hm.” Petra hummed.

“Get comfortable then.” 

Petra shuffled over and resumed her position where she leaned back into JR, head rested on her shoulder and arm draped across her waist. JR quickly scooped up Petra’s hand in hers and the movie began to play. Within 10 minutes of resuming the movie, JR had sunken down into bed, eyes heavy struggling to stay focused and awake. Petra had fallen asleep already, she was now curled up into JR’s side, the soft sounds of her breathing a sweeter sound to JR than any cheesy romantic movie could be. 

—————————————————————————-

Thank you for reading! I really did enjoy writing this (even though it fell apart a little at the end!) but the chapter is way longer than I expected it to be so I hope you enjoy it too. 

I am fairly new to this so please feel free to give me any types of feedback or even prompts of oneshots you’d like to see :).


	2. The Morning After the Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened he morning after JR showed up at Petra’s suite?

Last night was all a blur, well for Petra anyway. So much had happened within a short space of time, she still couldn’t quite believe she went from being rejected by JR to ending up wrapped in her arms at the end of the night.

JR had come to Petra’s suite unannounced and had completely taken her by surprise. She had been laying in bed moping, wearing yoga pants and eating pickles. Something she rarely did, but always found herself doing when something didn’t go her way. She didn’t even question the suspiciously late knock at her door, she was too caught up in replaying the events of the afternoon over and over again in her head. She didn’t even look through the doors peep hole before she swung the door open and saw JR standing on the other side. 

“I like you too.” Petra replayed in her mind again. It was what JR had said to her after they had finished making out. Petra was still grossed out by the fact she had undeniable pickle breath but the fact that JR didn’t care just increased her feelings for her even more. If JR was willing to kiss her, with tongue, after she had eaten an unholy amount of pickles, this must be serious.

They didn’t jump straight into bed together, although that’s all they both wanted to do. Petra had poured herself a large glass of wine and had had the concierge bring up an unopened bottle of scotch, which she soon found out was JR’s favorite thing to drink. They settled on the sofa where they had so famously had their first time together and processed. They talked about the events of that evening, spoke a little about themselves delving more deeper into JR’s personal life and then they finished on the subject of them, as a couple. Agreeing to take things slow as not to mess anything up.

When they finally ended up in Petra’s bed together it was quick. Clothes were discarded, hungry breathless kisses were shared, hands roamed and explored eachother which ended with them satisfied and curled up together asleep. Which was still how Petra found herself and JR when she woke up. 

Petra glanced at the clock hanging on the wall across the room. It was still dark but she could just about make out it was coming up to 6am. She wasn’t usually one to wake up so early unless she had Anna and Ellie as her personal alarm clock but had a suspicion it was something to do with the woman laying next to her. She had broken sleep all night and couldn’t seem to be able to settle and grab more than 30 minutes of sleep each time she did manage to doze off. Maybe her mind wasn’t letting her sleep, too scared that she’d wake up and find out that it had all been a dream. But it wasn’t a dream. JR was next to her, still deep in sleep. 

They must have ever so slightly moved from each other in the night, they weren’t as closely wrapped together as they had fallen asleep but Petra was still somewhat nestled into JR’s side and JR’s arm loosely wrapped around her. Petra used her left arm to prop her self up and she gazed down at the woman below her. 

Petra found herself studying JR. The peaceful look she had on her face while she was sleeping made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She had never ever pictured herself in bed with a woman, let alone see herself developing feelings for one. JR’s long black hair was sprawled across the pillow and she couldn’t help but reach down, pick up a lock and hold it between her fingers. Just as she was about to drop JR’s hair back down something startled her. 

“Petra, you’re staring.” JR sleepily mumbled.

Petra dropped the piece of hair she was holding and shuffled back from JR. “What?”

JR rolled over to fully face Petra and she opened her eyes to see her suspicions were true. “I can feel you staring at me.”

“I-“ Petra stumbled over her words. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I didn’t even realise I was.”

JR let out a soft laugh. “It’s fine Petra. You can stare.” She pulled on the arm that was propping Petra up which caused her to fall onto her chest. “What were you thinking about?”

Petra shifted so that her head was more comfortably resting on JR’s chest and the arm of JR’s that was so loosely wrapped around her tightened. “I wasn’t really thinking.”

“I find that hard to believe. From the short amount of time I’ve known you, you’re the biggest over thinker I know.”

“Well I guess I was just thinking about us. Me.” She admitted. “I didn’t expect to fall for my lawyer.” She giggled. “It almost sounds soap opera like saying out loud.”

“I never expected to fall for my client.” JR reiterated. “I guess it is soap opera like.” She smiled.

“I’m happy though. Are you happy?” She questioned.

“Extremely.” JR tilted her head down and dropped a kiss on Petra’s head. 

Petra let out a content sigh. “Well. I would love to stay and lay here with you all day but the Marbella cannot run smoothly without me.” 

“Yeah.” JR agreed. “I need to run home and change. I’m meeting a new client, she’s accusing a well known author of slander. Should be fun.” She added.

Petra released herself from JR’s hold and sat up. She pointed to a set of double doors that were closed. “My closet is through there, you can go and pick out whatever you want.”

“You sure?” 

“Of course. It will save you a trip across town and I can order us in some breakfast. Rafael isn’t dropping the girls off until his shift starts which isn’t till later.”

“Sounds like a plan.” JR agreed. “I’ll need to shower first though.” 

“Everything you’ll need is in the bathroom. My robe is hanging on the back of the door and there are towels in the cupboard.” 

JR looked at Petra and smiled. “Thank you.” She pushed the heavy quilt off her and slipped out of the warmth of Petra’s bed. She walked the outside of the bed and stopped when she got to Petra. Her hand reached out and cupped Petra’s face. “See. Vunerable Petra is way hotter than ice queen Petra.” She repeated her words from last night.

Petra giggled. “Consider her gone.” 

“Pancakes and fruit?” Petra asked before JR disappeared into the bathroom.

“Pancakes and fruit sounds good.” JR replied and closed the bathroom door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, once again! Prompts and feedback are very welcome :).


	3. Truck Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little extended view of the club scene. Enjoy!

Petra was left at the bar holding the ridiculous sized pitcher of cheap beer she won. Leona was right but it hurt to have someone admit their true feelings to your face. Her intent was to never hurt JR but I guess that was something that she wouldn’t be able to forget now, especially with Leona around. 

She contemplated leaving the bar and texting JR once she got home but like she said to JR earlier, she wanted to involve herself more so if she had to hide her hurt for a few more hours, she would.

“Hey!” Petra perked up when she saw JR walk towards her. “Beer?”

JR giggled. “Well done, I saw you and Jane up there.”

Petra put her head down, somewhat embarrassed. “You did?”

“In all our months of dating, I never knew you could shake your ass like that.” JR smiled.

Petra laughed. “Oh I can’t. It was a mix of cheap wine and a pep talk from Jane. I just wanted to show your friends that I’m not uptight like they think I am, I can have fun too!” She sighed.

“Stop beating yourself up Petra. Leona might be a little hard to please but that’s just who she is. Besides-“ she said lifting up Petra’s sticky champagne covered hand “you’re mine. You don’t need to please anyone else.” She placed a soft kiss on Petra’s knuckles. 

Petra smiled. “I know. I just want to fit in.” 

“You fit in perfectly.” JR held Petra’s hand tight and lead her back towards their table. “Come on.” 

JR bringing Petra back to the table was met with a glare from Leona but two over excited smiles from Hanna and Ava. 

“Way to go, Lit!” Hanna said giving Petra a nickname.

“You did awesome up there! Now if you don’t mind?” Ava said grabbing the pitcher of beer and filling her glass up generously.

Petra giggled. “Help yourselves.” She said. “It’s all thanks to Jane.” 

“Jane?” Leona said and looked to JR. 

“Oh no. Not me.” JR said shaking her head at Leona. “Jane is Petra’s friend, the one that just left.”

“Her name is Jane too? They looked a little too cozy if you ask me.” Leona rolled her eyes and swigged from her beer.

JR looked over to Petra who was luckily deep in lighthearted and slightly tipsy conversation with Hanna and Ava. 

“You’re lucky she’s not listening you know that right?”

“What?” Leona scoffed.

“I saw you talking to her at the bar and she looked really upset. I haven’t asked her what you said because I don’t want to ruin her night. She’s had a crappy year and this is the first time in a long time I’ve seen her be so carefree, I’d rather she enjoy herself.” JR snapped being mindful that Petra could literally break away from the other conversation at any time.

“May I remind you of the crappy year you had? Courtesy of Petra?” She raised an eyebrow. “My sofa now has a permanent dent in it from the amount of time you sat there crying.”

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you we’ve moved past that Leona, come on.” 

“Well-“ Leona began before she was interrupted by the same lady who announced the Tata and Tushie’s contest.

“Ladies!” She announced. “You know what time it is.” The upbeat dance music was replaced with a cheesy dance remix of John Legend’s “All of Me.” 

“Grab a partner and get on that dance floor, we hope you have had a chance to find someone tonight!” She hurried off stage and the dance floor quickly began to fill with couples.

JR cut her conversation with Leona and looked over to Petra. 

“What is this?” Petra asked as JR grabbed her hand.

“We’ll see you over there.” Ava grabbed Hanna by the hands and lead her to the dance floor.

“It’s a tradition they have here. It’s a chance for couples, or people who have just met, to have a chat and a dance.. and for the people who haven’t met anyone yet to scope out the area for who else is single. They don’t like people going home alone. So what do you say, will you dance with me?” JR asked.

Petra hesitated but when she saw all the other couples on the dance floor, she jumped down off the stool. “Sure.” She squeezed JR’s hand.

“We’ll be back in a minute.” JR said to Leona who was alone with just a bottle of beer then Petra lead her away.

“So.” Petra said. “How do we do this?”

“Luckily for you, there is no ass shaking during these 10 minutes.” 

Petra laughed.

“Follow my lead.” JR said. She put her hands on Petra’s hips and Petra wrapped her arms around JR’s neck and they began to sway to the awful dance remixes of cheesy love songs.

“So. How many times have you found yourself on this dance floor with someone?” Petra asked, maybe the tipsiness getting the better of her.

JR smirked. “Aha. That we don’t need to discuss. Besides the only person I care about, is here with me now.” 

Petra smiled. “Are you glad you asked me to come? I was worried you only asked me because you felt bad.” She looked down to the floor. 

“Hey.” JR lifted Petra’s chin. “So glad.” JR leaned towards Petra and their lips softly collided. JR deepened the kiss, her tongue easily accepted by Petra. After a few seconds of JR’s tongue exploring Petra’s mouth, they both pulled away, not before Petra took JR’s bottom lip between her teeth and playfully pulled at it. 

Petra lowered her head and began to pepper small kisses along JR’s jawline, along her neck and a few on JR’s weak spot, behind her ear.

“Petra...” JR warned.

Petra let out a breathy laugh. “What?”

“You know what you’re doing.” 

Petra teased one more kiss behind her ear and then pulled away. “I can’t help it.” She pouted.

Just as JR went in for another kiss they were interrupted by Hanna and Ava. 

“Um...Yeah.” Ava said all hot and bothered. “We’re gonna go.” 

“It was nice meeting you Lit. See you again soon?” Hanna said before she was pulled away towards the exit by Ava. 

“Later.” JR laughed. “That always happens to those two. You would have thought they’d just met. 3 years they’ve been together.”

“Well I would hope after 3 years you’re still dragging me out the door to bed.”

JR raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to leave?” 

Petra let out a breathy “Yes. I thought you’d never ask.”

JR quickly pecked Petra on the lips. “Call an Uber, I’ll get our bags.”

“On it.” Petra said. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and walked out the same exit Hanna and Ava did moments before. 

JR adjusted herself before walking back over to Leona, who was still moping about on her own.

“No one interest you?” She said picking up her and Petra’s clutch bags.

Leona shrugged. “I wouldn’t be sitting alone if so.”

JR rolled her eyes. “Look call me when you’re out of this mood, okay?” 

“I just want you to be happy.” Leona said. 

JR frowned. “Did you not just see me out there? I am happy.” 

“I’ve seen you up there many times before. How is this different?” 

“Petra IS different. You know that. I love her. She is my choice, not yours. Look you don’t have to be happy but the least you can do is support me. I’ll call you later.” JR took one last look at Leona and headed out the club exit where she saw Petra waiting by an Uber.

“Ready babe?” Petra said. 

“Of course.” 

Petra held the back passenger door open and JR hopped in followed close behind Petra. 

As the Uber left the club in the distance JR turned to Petra. “You know I love you right?” 

“You remind me every day.” Petra smiled and rested her head on JR’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one, I enjoyed the club scene just thought there was a little more potential there when it came to Leona’s annoyance and Petra and JR as a couple in the club.
> 
> Prompts, kudos and comments are very welcome :)!


End file.
